Tails the faker!
by Tailsofcourage
Summary: Sonic is taking care of Tails and Tails fakes sick so he gets what he wants, also every twelve o'clock Sonic leaves for heroic work and HOME ALONE! CHAOS WILL ENSUE! I do not own the sonic characters!
1. The beginning of it all

**Tails the Faker**

**By Tailsofcourage (Me! I edited it so there is paragraphs!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Sonic... cheesy sticks are my favorite!" Tails was having a nightmare of not being allowed to have CHEESY STICKS! (gasp!) "TOO BAD! Tails! you need healthy things! Not fatty foods!" Sonic lectured him and put them on a high shelf. Tails tried to fly up but it was like an endless high shelf. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tails wake up! Time for school!" Sonic said pushing Tails side-to-side on his bed (A/N: Tails lives with Sonic like a dad and a son but they are big bro-little bro) . Tails shot up from his bed and shouted "NO! MY DELICIOUS CHEESY STICKS!" Tails panted and panted and Sonic just stared at him. "Um... Tails? did you have that dream again about the cheesy sticks?" "Uh...hehe...this is awkward.." Sonic just sweatdropped and went to the kitchen. "I'm made pancakes for breakfast and get ready for school!"

_school... _the most fiendish word Tails ever heard. Tails thought NO! school! I hate school! What should I do? THINK TAILS THINK! Just then a light bulb appeared above the two-tailed fox's head. "THANK YOU IQ!" Tails thought out loud and ran to the bathroom. He got supplies from the bathroom from ice packs to hot water and ran back to his room. (A/N: you'll find out what the hot water is for later.) Then the sneaky fox put on the ice pack and white paint. Then he put the hot water on a towel and put it on his head to make the temperature JUST right for Sonic to believe he's sick. Sonic ran up to his room. "Tails! I told you to come down for break---" Sonic stop and realized his face.

"Holy...cow... TAILS YOU LOOK AS SICK AS A HORSE ON TUESDAYS! (Horse next door: HEY!) What happened?"

Tails did his sick act so the blue blur would believe him. "(cough) I turned (wheeze) sick but...(cough) I don't know how I (wheeze) got...it" The blue blur put his hand on his forehead and his hand burned. "OUCH! I'm calling your school to say your sick."

Sweet... The sneaky fox said in his mind. His plan worked like a charm. He finally got a day off school without failing his plan! now he got what he wants until the sick---- I mean fake sickness stops working. Now his plan begins to go smoothly... Sonic after calling the school called Cream, Cosmo and Charmy (his best friends) that he wasn't going to school and he called his school to say his little bro is sick. At exactly 12:00pm Sonic would have to stop taking care of Tails and go and do heroic work and I think you know what that means... HOME ALONE! Tails would SO love this...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT PEEPS?**

**Sonic: I felt misused...**

**Tails: ME LIKEY! (I like spelling it like that!) except my delicious cheesy sticks nightmare!**

**Cream: I didn't like it... I'm going to miss Tails!**

**Cosmo: YEAH!**

**Charmy: Me too!**

**You will all be in the next chapter!**

**Cream, Cosmo and Charmy: YAY!**

**Shadow and Amy: WHEN WILL WE BE IN IT!**

**You will Shadow and Amy! just you two would be in school and Shadow you will be same age as Sonic.**

**Shadow: AW!**

**Oh no... CHAOS WILL ENSUE! END CHAPTER NOW SO NO PEOPLE WILL GET HURT!**

**Shadow: (beats up director)**

**Well except the director -.-"**


	2. Tails freedom and surprises

Chapter 2 - The Discovery...

**I'm back!!!!**

**Shadow: Oh god... I thought she would be gone!!**

**Well I'm not, Donkey rash.**

**Shadow: HEY!!!!**

**Sonic: (turns off radio) huh? (sees me. haha.) AHH!!!!!!! THE VACATION IS OVER!!!!!**

**  
Tails: YAY! IM BACK!**

**Shadow and Sonic: (death glares at Tails)**

**Tails: What...?**

**This will be good... (gets popcorn) Oh yeah, I do not own the Sonic characters in anyway... I'M NUMBER ONE FAN!!! (embarrassed) Sorry, IT'S TRUE THOUGH!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tails, I have to go! Are you going to be okay alone?" Sonic said with worry. Tails nodded with a _fake _nod. "Okay. Bye Tails." Tails waved and waited until he disappeared. When he did...

"WOOHOO!!!!! SHAKE IT!" Tails shouted as he put on the radio. He put on a song he loved and... no... PLEASE!!!!! NOT KARAOKE!!!!

"I LOVE THIS DAY!!!! ITS A WONDERFUL DAY!!!!" (A/N: believe me I would shoot myself if this keeps going.) Tails sang in a very, VERY, horrible voice. Then he got LOADS of food from the kitchen and eats it while watching tv. "Hi kids! Now its time for... Sonic and friends! singing Sonic and friends!!!!" "Boring..." said Tails bored.

"The cooking channel!"

"The fishing channel!"

"Animal Kids! KIDSPIXEL!"

"Stop! I'll save you Tails!"

"WHO MADE THESE?" Tails yelled in a furious tone. He turned off the tv and then started to fix his Tornado. He heard something weird coming from downstairs two minutes later. "huh?" He walked down the stairs. The more he went down, the more he got scared, and the more the sound made. When he came down he saw something move in the corner. Then all of a sudden... BAM!!!!!!!! Tails laid down on the ground unconcious.

"Ugh... What happened?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonic: Ego-maniac...**

**Did you say something?**

**Sonic: No...**

**I thought so... AMY ATTACK!**

**Sonic: SAY WHA----**

**Amy: OH SONNIKU!!!!!!!!!!! hugs him to death oops.**

**Sonic: Can't breathe...**

**Shadow: Atleast Tails isnt as worse...**

**Tails: (tied up to a chair)**

**Shadow: (puts light in his face) now... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CREAM?**

**Tails: Nothing!!!**

**(I join in) Charmy??**

**Tails: NOTHING!!!!**

**Shadow: Cosmo?**

**Tails: SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOTS!**

**Shadow and I: (gasp) YOU KILLED HER?**

**Tails: NO!**

**R&R! oh and remember... When you have an packet of cheesy sticks a day... Keep Tails away. **

**Tails: HEY!!!**

**Hey that rhymed. I"m happy now. Oh yeah, I lied to Cream, Charmy and Cosmo. They're in next chapter.**

**Charmy, Cream and Cosmo: HEY! **

**GOTTA GO!  
**

**Tailsofcourage!**


End file.
